The Big Applesauce
by mickys411
Summary: Balki's plans on enjoying his first trip to New York City takes a backseat as he cares for an injured Larry, who pulls his back out on their first day Fair warning, since the story and the series takes place in the 1980's there will be a brief mention of the twin towers I hope this won't offend anyone
1. Chapter 1

It was another busy day in the Windy city known as Chicago.  
And there was no place busier than the newspaper publisher the Chicago Chornicle.  
Reporters rushing to get their latest stories in by deadline, working on their computers or typewriters, going up and down the stairs, or taking a ride on the elevator to what every floor they needed to go.  
But of all the departments, the mailroom, located in the basement was were all the activity was located.  
As usual, mailroom clerk Balki Bartokomous, was busy as a bee, sorting and delivering mail, packages massages, and envelopes to all the different floors and departments.  
And as usual, he sang as he worked.  
"Balki bought an coconut, he bought it for a dime  
His cousin Larry had another one he paid it for the lime.  
He put the lime in the coconut he drank em bot down.  
He put the lime in the coconut he drank em bot down," Balki sang.

At that moment, cub reporter Larry Appleton, who just happened to be Balki's cousin and roommate had gotten off the phone at his desk, and approached his cousin's work station.  
"Balki, guess what," said Larry.  
But Balki was too focus on his work, not to mention his singing to take notice.  
"He put the lime in the coconut and drank em bot down.  
He put the lime in the coconut and drank em bot down," Balik sang, as he placed mail into different baskets.  
"Balki," Larry called again, in a slightly louder tone.  
Once again, his cousin didn't take notice.  
"He put the lime in the coconut and drank them both down.  
He put the lime in the coconut and drank em bot down," Balki belted out.  
"I say Balki," Larry sang out to get his friend's attention, which worked.  
Balki snapped out of his tune, and turned to his roommate.  
"Oh hi cousin," he said.  
"Balki, have I got a treat for you," said Larry.  
Balki gasped and asked, "Is it a Sears tower sundae?"  
"Nope," Larry answered.  
"Is it two Sears tower sundaes?" Balki replied, holding up two fingers.  
"Guess again," said Larry.  
"Three Sears tower sundaes?" Balki spoke holding up three fingers.  
"Not even close."  
Before Balki could get a chance to open his mouth to answer, Larry pressed his cousin's lips together with his hand and said, "No, it's not four Sears tower sundaes.  
In fact, there aren't any Sears tower sundaes at all."  
Once Larry released his hand, Balki was able to talk.  
"Then what is it cousin," he asked.  
"I just got off the phone with Jennifer.  
She and MaryAnn are flying out to New York City, and they're going to be laid over for a few days, so the girls invited us to come along with them."  
Jennifer and MaryAnn were Larry and Balki's girlfriends, who were flight attendants.  
Of course, hearing the news put a huge smile onto Balki's face.  
"Get out of the city!  
We're going to the big applesauce?!" he asked.  
"Well, it's actually called the big apple but yes," Larry answered.  
"I can't believe we're going to New York City!"

A now very excitable Balki once again began to sing as well as dance  
"Start spreading the news, I'm leaving today  
I want to be a part of it  
New York,  
These vagabound shoes, are longing to stray  
Right through the very heart of it  
New York" he sang.  
Larry didn't even try to stop Balki from singing this time, and went by the saying of "If you can't beat them, join them" as the two cousins sang.  
"I want to wake up, in a city that never sleeps  
And find that I'm the king of the hill  
Top of the heap  
These little town blues, are melting away  
I'll make a brand new start of it  
In old New York  
If I can make it there, I'll make it anywhere  
It's up to you New York  
NEW YORK!" Balki and Larry belted out.  
The sing-a-long ended with mailroom supervisor Sam Gorpley said to Balki, "Bartokomus, do you think you can send those memos out to accounting before you get into the songbook from A Chorus Line?" while the editor Harry Burns said to Larry, "And Appleton, I want that editorial on my desk in the next five minutes or you'll be singing and dancing out the door.  
Larry and Balki instantly returned to working.

A few days later Balki and Larry flew out to New York along with Jennifer and MaryAnn.  
Though their girlfriends had to work the entire flight, the four of them met up once the plane landed at Kennedy airport.  
"Wow, this is so exciting!  
I can't believe we're here in the big apple turnover," said Balki.  
"The big apple," Larry corrected his cousin.  
"This place is fantastic."  
"Just wait till we leave the airport buddy, New York has more sights and wonders to see.  
In fact, New York City happens to be the most photogenic place in America.  
It's a good thing I packed extra film for my camera."  
"I'm looking forward to going down 5th and Madison Adv.  
Maybe catch a show on Broadway," said Jennifer.  
"I want to visit Rockerfella Center and go ice skating.  
I heard it's better in the colder weather," said MaryAnn.  
"Cousin, don't forget, you promised I can go see the Statue Of Liberty in person.  
It brings back memories for me when I came to America," said Balki, referring to his arrival in the United States two years earlier when he rode the tram steam boat from his native country Myops.  
"You bet Balki.  
In fact, I got the whole trip planned out for us, plenty of time for each one of us to do what we want during our visit," said Larry.  
The four of them then headed to the luggage carousel to pick up their suitcases.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they made it to the carousel, Jennifer, MaryAnn and Balki collected their belongings without any issues.  
Larry however was another story.  
While he was able to grab his camera bag, his suitcase somehow got stuck, causing Larry to get pulled by his own luggage as he raced around the carousel, not wanting to let go of the handle.  
"Either Larry's stuck, or he's doing a great impression of a hamster on a wheel," said MaryAnn.  
"Balki...don't just...stand there...give me...a hand," said Larry, as he went around the carousel several times.  
"I got you cousin," said Balki, who was able to grab a hold of Larry, who managed to get his suitcase free, by giving it a good pull.  
This however cause him to fall flat on his back to the ground.  
The girls went to help him.  
"Larry, are you alright?" asked Jennifer.  
"Yes, don't worry I'm fine," Larry answered.  
"Do you need any help cousin?" asked Balki.  
"I got it."  
But as he was getting himself up, Larry felt a sharp pain in the middle of his spine, and grabbed it.  
"OW! My back!  
My back's out!" Larry yelped, causing him to keen over onto his knees.  
"Let me help you cousin," said Balki, as he carefully picked Larry up off the ground.  
"Do you have him Balki?" asked MaryAnn.  
"I got him," Balki answered.  
"I think we should get Larry over to the hotel this instant," Jennifer suggested.  
"That's a great idea, as long as someone gets me there," said Larry.

Luckily, once the four made their way out the airport, they were able to get a taxi to the hotel.  
After checking in, Jennifer, MaryAnn, Balki and Larry made it up to their rooms.  
A plus side for Larry was that there was a working elevator, so he wouldn't have to walk up stairs.  
Once they got settled into their room, Jennifer and MaryAnn gave a hand to Balki and Larry.  
Jennifer unlocked the door, and MaryAnn opened it, as Balki entered the hotel room, pulling two suitcases in each hand, while carrying Larry on his back.  
"Wow Balki, you must be really strong," said an impressed MaryAnn, who was looking all goggly eyed to her boyfriend.  
"This is nothing.  
Once on Mypos during a flood, I had three sheep, two goats, four chickens, and a litter of pigs on my back to move them on the other side of the island," said Balki.  
"That must have been painful," said Jennifer.  
"Not really, except when the chickens kept pecking at my head."  
"Balki, as much as I love to hear your stories of Mypos, can you please put me down?" asked Larry.  
"Sure cousin," said Balki.  
Jennifer and MaryAnn each took a suitcase to help make Bakli's balancing act better as he waddled to one of the beds in the room, to which Larry slide off his cousin's back and landed perfectly on top of the mattress.  
"Does that help your back cousin?" asked Balki.  
"Not really, but thanks for asking, Larry replied with pain in his voice, Looks like I'll be spending our first day in New York City in bed."  
"Well, you get your rest Larry, and we'll see you later," spoke MaryAnn, as she was about the leave the room.  
"MaryAnn, Jennifer said, stopping her friend, before turning to Larry and said, "Larry I'm so sorry your back went out.  
Is there anything I can do for you?"  
While he was indeed injured, a small smile appeared onto Larry's face.  
If he couldn't go out for fun in the city, at least he would have Jennifer to keep him company.  
"Well, if you want to stay I insist," he said.  
Balki looked up at Jennifer and MaryAnn and said, "Girls, it wouldn't be fair for the two of you to be coop in here like a stuck jack in the box.  
You go out, I'll take care of cousin Larry."  
"Well you get your rest Larry, and we'll see you later," spoke MaryAnn once more, as she was about to walk out of the room.  
She was once again stop by Jennifer who said, Wait a minute MaryAnn, before turning her attention to Balki and said, "Balki are you sure you want to stay here with Larry.  
If you want, I can keep him company and you and MaryAnn can go out."  
Despite the pain he was in, Larry appeared to look happy upon hearing Jennifer's suggestion.  
"No it's OK Jennifer I insist you and MaryAnn go out.  
After all, it is your first night here in the big apple cobbler.  
And who knows, maybe cousin Larry will feel better in the morning," said Balki.  
"Are you sure that's what you want Balki?" asked Jennifer.  
"I do, cousin needs me," Balki answered.  
"Well get your rest Larry and we'll see you later, said MaryAnn, as she was about to exited the room, but not before she said, "Bye Balki."  
"You take it easy Larry, and hopefully you'll feel better tomorrow so the four of us could all go out," said Jennifer, as she took his hand.  
"I hope so," said Larry with the same amount of pain in his voice, not just because of his back being out, but the fact that Jennifer was not staying with him.  
Not that Larry didn't want Bakli, as he always took care of his cousin during an illness or injury, but Larry would had much preffered the company of a female.  
His girlfriend to be exact.  
Jennifer then gave Larry a kiss on the cheek, squeezed his hand tight and said, "Good night Larry.  
Feel better.  
Good night Balki and thank you again," Jennifer added as she left the room to catch up with MaryAnn.  
Balki then leaned over at the bed and asked Larry, "How are you feeling now cousin?"  
"A tad more lousy than I was a few moments ago," Larry answered, not just for his back being out but not having Jennifer with him.  
"Don't worry cousin, maybe you'll feel better in the morning."  
"I hope so Balki.  
I really hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

Larry however wasn't any better the next day, nor the day after that.  
And although the girls (mainly Jennifer) had offered to give him a break to stay with Larry, so he could enjoy the city, Balki refused to leave his cousin's side.  
Calling room service to have meals brought up, making sure the room was at a proper temperature, even helping Larry to the bathroom, Balki did all he could to make sure Larry was comfortable and to get better.

While he wasn't well in the morning, Larry was able to get out of bed on his own in the early part of the evening for the first time, since he, Balki, Jennifer and MaryAnn arrived.  
He also had a smile on his face for the first time in days.  
Balki, who had stepped out of the room to get some more ice from the vending machine was happy to see Larry up and about.  
"Cousin, you're better," said Balki, who was happy to see his cousin up and about.  
"Not quite 100%, but a lot better since we got here.  
I hope I'll be completely healed up by tomorrow, so I get in on all those pictures I want to take.  
I'll start off in Time Square, make my way through mid-town, visit the Chrysler building and the twin towers.  
Best off all, I'll take Jennifer with me as an apology for messing up her plans, that way we can watch the sun set together on top of the Empire State Building, take her out to dinner afterwards and a show.  
This is going to be a perfect day."  
Even though his cousin was rambling on, Balki took noticed that Larry didn't once mentioned about going to the Statue Of Liberty, the one and only placed Balki had wanted to see and was promised.

Just then there was a knock at the door.  
Larry went to check to see who was there and opened the door.  
It was Jennifer and MaryAnn.  
"Come in girls," he said.  
As they entered the room, Jennifer and MaryAnn greeted the guys.  
"Larry, you're out of bed.  
I'm glad to see that," said Jennifer.  
"Why was Larry in bed during our trip again?" asked MaryAnn.  
Jennifer turned to her friend and said, "MaryAnn, don't you remember?  
Larry threw his back out at the airport getting his suitcase off the luggage carousel when it got stuck?"  
"Oh yeah, I forgot."  
"So how do you feel Larry?"  
"A lot better than I was two days ago," Larry answered.  
"Well, MaryAnn and I are going to freshen up, then grab some dinner."  
"You girls go ahead.  
Balki and I will meet you shortly."  
"OK then, see you guys in a few minutes," said MaryAnn, as she and Jennifer left the room.

Larry then headed to the bathroom, to take a very much needed shower and shave.  
Once he emerged, looking fresh and clean, along with wearing a new change of clothes (he wasn't able to get undressed and redressed due to his injured back) Larry said to his cousin, "Bathroom's all yours Balki.  
We're meeting Jennifer and MaryAnn in ten minutes."  
"Actually cousin, I'm not going," Balki replied.  
"Buddy, you've been cooped up in the hotel room for the last two days, it's time to go out and get some fresh air  
Plus we're going out to dinner."  
"That's OK cousin, I'm not even hungry.  
You and the girls go ahead and have a great dinner."  
"What's the matter, Balki are you sick?"  
"In a way."  
"Well, OK then, get your rest and we'll see you later," Larry spoke, before he walked out of the room.

A short time later, Larry, Jennifer and MaryAnn were having dinner at a local Chinese food restaurant.  
"It's a shame Balki wasn't feeling well to come with us," said MaryAnn.  
"I don't know what happened, he seemed fine earlier today," said Larry.  
"Larry, not that it's any of our business, but did you and Balki have an argument?" asked Jennifer.  
"I guess maybe I tired him out from taking care of me.  
The only thing I said to him was the plans I had tomorrow to take pictures around town and taking you out to dinner and a show afterwards to make up for my injured back and not being able to.."  
Suddenly, a thought came to Larry.  
"Oh my lord!  
I completely forgot I promised Balki I'd take him to the Statue Of Liberty."  
"That's why Balki didn't want to go out with us.  
He bottled up what he was feeling that you forgot about promising him on going to the Statue Of Liberty and rather than expressing or telling you how he felt, he kept it to himself," MaryAnn pointed out, which she then received looks by both Jennifer and Larry before she replied, "I watch Dr. Joyce Brothers."  
Shaking her head at her friend's comment, Jennifer said to Larry, "Larry, you have to keep your promise to Balki.  
While it's very sweet of you take me out to make up for being injured on the trip, going to the Statue Of Liberty means a lot to Balki and I think he was crushed hearing that you didn't keep your promise."  
"You're right.  
I'll talk to Balki after we get back to the hotel," said Larry.

However, after getting back to the room after dinner, Larry saw that Balki was fast asleep.  
It was at that moment another thought popped into his head.  
"You're in for quite a surprise tomorrow," Larry said to his sleeping cousin as he got ready to call it a night himself, as he didn't want to over to it with his some-what recovered injured and to get rest for what he had in store for the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Larry woke up and crept over to his cousin's bed.  
"Balki, wake up.  
Rise and shine," he said.  
But Balki didn't budge.  
He was either in a very deep sleep or ignoring his cousin.  
Larry however knew what to do, to get Balki's attention.  
"Howl," went Larry.  
The sound cause Balki to get out of his slumber.  
"Wolf in the flock!  
Wolf in the flock!" he cried, referring to one of his many codes from his days as a sheepherder on Mypos.  
Balki then looked to see that there was no wolves, or any sheep at that matter, just Larry.  
"Don't do that," Balki said to his cousin.  
"Well, as long as you're awake, you might as well get out of bed," said Larry.  
"Cousin, I'm not really in the mood to join you and the girls today  
You go ahead and have a good time painting the town red, white and blue," said Balki.  
"Change of plans.  
I have a surprise in store for you."  
Balki's eyes widen up.  
"A surprise for me?" he asked.  
"Yes," Larry answered.  
"COWABUNGA!"  
Balki instantly jumped out of bed as if he were a piece of bread popping out of a toaster, and raced into the bathroom to get cleaned up and dressed.  
"Phase one of the plan has worked," spoke Larry.

After having breakfast at a local diner, though Balki was too excited to eat, due to his surprise, Larry tied a blindfold off his cousin's eyes, which had to be kept closed as well, and was lead by himself, as well as Jennifer and MaryAnn.  
Once the four exited the diner, they got into a taxi.  
Larry wrote down the destination on a napkin and gave it to the driver, as he didn't want to spoil Balki's surprise by saying the place out loud.  
"You got it sir," said the driver, as the cab drove to the secret spot.  
The location happened to be at the New York Harbor.  
Larry, Jennifer and MaryAnn gave a still blindfolded Balki onto a boat.  
After sometime on the boat, the four made it to the destination.  
Once again, Balki was assisted off the boat by his cousin and friends.  
"Are we there yet cousin?" Balki asked.  
"We sure are buddy," Larry answered.  
He and MaryAnn each held onto Balki's arms to keep in steady, while Jennifer removed the blindfold.  
Though the blindfold was removed, Balki's eyes were still closed tight.  
"Uh, Balki, you can open your eyes," said Larry.  
Balki did just that, and he couldn't believe what was in front on him.  
A very large object that stood on a even larger stand.  
It was indeed the Statue Of Liberty.

"Cousin, you...you brought me to the Statue Of Liberty, said Balki, who turned to Larry and asked, But why?  
What about your big day of going all over the city and taking your big opportunity photos?"  
"This was more important.  
And this is also my way of saying thank you for taking care of me, while my back was out," Larry answered.  
"Thank you cousin."  
The four then went walked up to the statue to get a closer look.  
"She's beautiful isn't she?" Balki, who was a bit overcome with emotion in his voice asked his friends.  
"She sure is," Larry replied.  
"Green does suit her very well," added MaryAnn.  
"What's more important is what she represents to America," Jennifer pointed out.  
"There's more to the surprise," said Larry.  
"What is it cousin?" Balki asked.  
"Come with me."

Larry lead his cousin, Jennifer and MaryAnn to a ticket booth, that was located at the bottom of the platform.  
"Cousin, where are we going?" Balki asked.  
"We're going inside the statue for a tour," Larry answered.  
"This is so exciting, I've never been inside a national monument before."  
"Me neither, unless does the Sears tower count?" asked MaryAnn.  
"Actually MaryAnn, I believe it's considered a tourist accretion," Jennifer pointed out.  
"Then this will be my first time in a national monument as well."  
After paying for their tickets, the four took an elevator, and rode it to the top floor.  
When the elevator stopped, the floor got off.  
"Cousin, where are we?" Balki asked.  
"The very top.  
We are in the crown of the Statue Of Liberty," Larry replied.  
And sure enough, that was were they were exactly.  
Balki raced to the windowless openings of the crown of the landmark, that gave breathtaking views overlooking not just the island, but the city as well.  
The mypoit born sheepherder couldn't believe what his eyes were capturing.  
As he looked all around the views of skyscrapers, the boats on the water and even a helicopter that flew by, Balki's mind played the very day he came to America, when he saw the Statue Of Liberty for the first time.  
And while he didn't have a chance to visit the landmark, seeing it up close was like a dream come true.  
Now he was, back to the place that welcomed him.  
"Hello New York.  
My name is Balki Bartokomos, and I'm proud to call America my home," Balki called out from the crown and waved to the city views.  
Overcome with emotions, Balki turned to his cousin and friends, and said with a somewhat chocked up voice, "This is why I love this country."  
He then said to Larry, "I will never forget this trip as long as I live.  
Thank you cousin."  
"You're very welcome Balki," said Larry, as the two cousins hugged.  
Once the two let go, Balki, Larry along with Jennifer and MaryAnn looked out from the crown to see all the views the city of New York had to offer.  
Despite Larry not being able to get out there to get the photos he wanted, suddenly, that didn't seem to matter.  
This was truly one trip none of the four will ever forget.

The End


End file.
